


"Angry Lucifer"

by duneline



Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: An agression leads Lucifer to savagely punish the guilty party...
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927837
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de ma fic"Lucifer se déchaine". Avec le logiciel Deepl.

"Angry Lucifer" 

Disclaimer :  
Lucifer's characters are the exclusive properties of DC and Netflix.  
Avengers characters are owned by Marvel and Disney.

I derive no financial benefit from this fiction.

This fiction uses the codes of the Redemption universe but is set in an alternate reality.

Dan had just returned from New York where he had spent his day off, and whistling peacefully in the soft Los Angeles night, he began to open the door of his house.

A rustle of wings, accompanied by the sound of air movement, alerted the young inspector, who turned around.

He relaxed, recognizing Lucifer standing in front of him. The consultant looked dark and stared at Dan with red, blazing eyes.

"-What are you doing here?" Dan said, uncomfortably. Chloe's finally had enough of your presence..."

The young man could not finish his sentence because Lucifer, hearing Chloe's first name, approached Dan sharply, grabbed him and smashed the young man's head against the wall of his house.

Dan, dizzy with pain and a bloody forehead, collapsed on the stoop. He looked up in painful disbelief at Lucifer, who rained a rain of blows down on Dan.

The young man, cowering over himself, tried to parry the blows and even though he knew the angel wasn't using all his strength, the pain was unbearable.

But what really hurt Dan and bruised the young man's soul was that he didn't understand the reason for this outburst of violence.

"-Stop, Lucifer!" the young man begged, tears streaming from his eyes. I beg of you! »

Lucifer grabbed Dan at the edge of unconsciousness by the neck and, raising him abruptly from the ground, he articulated, coldly:

"-Chloe begged you too! The mother of your child begged you when you were beating her! I saw the video: you laughed and enjoyed her cries of pain! You're pathetic and pathetic, Daniel! Taking it out on her because you didn't have the courage to take me on! I will personally see to your torment in Hell! For your sake, I will gladly go back! »

Dan did not have the strength to protest his innocence, and when he saw the knife in Lucifer's hand, he murmured in terror:

"-Father! »

In a blinding flash, Dan disappeared from the grasp of an angry Lucifer frozen in stupor.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tony finished compiling data in his lab with Professor Hulk. He regretted not having Dan's opinion on an equation when, in a flash of light, the body of his friend Espinoza appeared.

Dan, prostrate on the cold, tiled floor of the Avengers' lab, was wheezing and lost consciousness as soon as Tony and Professor Hulk rushed towards him.

"-Friday, get the medical team in urgently and notify Helen Cho!" Tony ordered, helping Banner get Dan into a safe position. Hang in there, Danny Boy! »

An immense rage almost overcame Stark's calm as he studied the many wounds and bruises on his friend Dan's face. It looked like the young man had been run through a rolling mill!

The medical team stabilized the fainting man and took him to the operating room.

" -Friday, show me all the video footage from the surveillance cameras in Dan's neighbourhood. " said Stark, determined to solve the mystery of Dan's attack. 

Friday began the search, infiltrating and taking over cameras all over Los Angeles.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A commotion broke out at the entrance to the police station and the police officers stopped their activities in their tracks when a Tony Stark, with his head held high and impeccable in a three-piece suit, trotted nonchalantly through the middle of the offices.

Police officers rushed from other parts of the precinct, eager to see Iron Man with their own eyes.

Chloe, who had returned to duty after a month off work, stopped her conversation with Lucifer and stood still, recognizing the Avenger.

Tony walked around the room, calmly and his impassive gaze fell on Lucifer. He walked towards the consultant who stood protectively in front of Chloe.

Undaunted, the billionaire continued on his way to Lucifer and stopped just a stone's throw from the angel.

"-I'm Tony Stark, a friend of Dan Espinoza's," he introduced himself, with his legendary phlegm. I would like to show you something. »

Without adding another word, Tony pressed a watch he was wearing on his wrist and a holographic image appeared before the amazed and admiring eyes of the audience.

Chloe turned pale and shivered: it was the video of her attack by Dan. The assault, savage and violent, had been committed near a street from her home.  
Tony smiled an apologetic smile at the young woman and with a wave of his hand he stopped a picture where Dan's face was clearly visible.

"-Now play the video again, Friday," Tony said. The video, free of his tricks.  
-Okay, Boss. » 

Friday showed the footage, and exclamations of astonishment were raised when the video showed a stranger, wearing a mask with Daniel's face on it, assaulting the inspector.

Lucifer realized the monumental injustice done to Daniel, horrified and shocked.

"-Next time, think before you rush headlong, Hell Boy. " advised Tony, making the holographic images disappear and walking out.

After Tony Stark's departure, the police station was still in a silence filled with guilt and remorse.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Daniel, dressed in beige shorts and a white T-shirt, was taking advantage of a beautiful summer day to feed the ducks and show them to Nathaniel.

The father and the one-year-old boy were on the lake property offered by Tony, who was moved to have been chosen to be Nathaniel's godfather.

"-Duck," Dan articulated, pointing to one of the birds that were devouring the pieces of bread on the water.

-Duk," Nathaniel repeated in his fluffy toddler voice. Duk."

Dan laughed and tenderly tousled his son's hair. A melancholy gripped the young man before Nathaniel's striking resemblance to his angelic father.

Dan had spent a night with Lucifer before Lucifer punished him for an alleged assault on Chloe. Lucifer's angelic nature combined with Dan's divine nature had allowed the creation of the young man's greatest happiness: Nathaniel Samael.

Feeling the presence of an angel, Dan took Nathaniel in his arms and turned around, with a smile, throwing :

"-You're early, Michael. I didn't have time to prepare the meal. »

Dan's smile petrified, and the young man adopted a defensive posture, his features hard and determined.

"-I'll give you a blow for blow, Lucifer," warned Dan, watching the angel's every move. Last time I did not defend myself so that you would not suffer the wrath of Father. But now it's not just about me: I have another life counting on me. »

Lucifer raised his hands in a gesture of appeasement and took a deep breath, overwhelmed by Daniel's confession.

"-I'm not here to hurt you," began the master of the underworld, sincerely. I'm sorry for the other night and for thinking you might have been the one who attacked Chloe. I know what I did was unforgivable, and I understand if you don't want anything more to do with me. But just please give me a chance to be in my son's life. »

Dan had listened, his face devoid of emotion, but an infinite sadness invaded the young man. Lucifer was not here for him, but for Nathaniel. He also knew that Tony had solved the case of Chloe's assault and a conspiracy had been uncovered, involving one Marcus Pierce.

Suddenly, Iron Man came between Dan and Lucifer, his blasters pointed at the angel.

"-You've got one minute to get out of here, Wingman!" warned Tony coldly, who had sprung up from his property on the shore opposite Daniel's.Who told you you have a son?"

Lucifer examined Iron Man and his weapons, hardly intimidated by the threat of the blasters.

" -Michael revealed this to me, he calmly informed him.It was one night when... "

He fell silent, his gaze absent. Dan guessed what Lucifer was keeping quiet, out of pride or modesty, and he felt compassion for the father of his child.

It was time to forgive and heal the wounds of Daniel and Lucifer's souls so that they could begin a healthy relationship based on mutual trust. This was what Michael wanted to accomplish when Lucifer's brother had deliberately revealed the existence of Nathaniel.

" -I will. " Dan decided, gently.

Tony, bending to his friend's wishes and keeping his disapproval under wraps, stopped pointing his weapons at Lucifer and the Iron Man's armor returned to his Arc reactor.

Dan bypassed Tony, who hadn't left his post as a protective guard, amused and touched by his friend's loyal attitude, and deposited Nathaniel in Lucifer's arms.

Lucifer's features lit up with a radiant and happy smile. Nathaniel stared at the stranger who smiled at him for a long time and uttered a word:

"-Daddy! »

Dan and Tony looked at each other in amazement while Lucifer, moved and touched, said:

"-Yes, Nathaniel, I am your father. »

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer sat on the couch in Daniel's living room, after laying down and tucking Nathaniel in bed. He noticed how the young man, who was watching a movie, had unconsciously tense up and pulled himself away.

"-I'm sorry," excused Daniel, without taking his eyes off the TV. It will take me some time. »

Lucifer said nothing and kept his distance from the young man. Then he felt a weight on his shoulder and he noticed, with tenderness, that Daniel had fallen asleep with his head huddled against him.

Carefully and delicately, he passed an arm around the waist of the sleeping young man and placed him comfortably between his arms.

"-I'll wait for you as long as it takes, Daniel," said Lucifer, stroking the sleeping youth's hair. Thank you for finding the strength to forgive me. »

The end.

Le 2/03/20

Duneline


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue:

Lucifer was discussing the management of Lux with Maze on the phone, standing on the terrace of Daniel's house.

The Moon and the stars were reflected in the serene, spread out surface of the lake and the branches of the trees, as well as the leaves, created a play of shadows on the grasses of the forest.

Muffled sobs and small moans of distress caused Lucifer to hang up immediately, and he rushed to Daniel's room.

Passing by Nathaniel's room, the archangel made sure that his son was sleeping well and entered Dan's room.

The young man seemed to be caught in a nightmare and fidgeting in his bed, his eyes closed and his features tormented.  
The blanket lay on the floor with the cushions and tears were streaming down Daniel's pale cheeks.

"-Please!" begged the sleeping youth, shaking his head violently to one side. Please! It hurts! You're hurting me! Stop it, Lucifer! I'm expecting your son! »  
Lucifer's heart tightened and remorse, mixed with regret and guilt, made the angel feel helpless: how should he react? He did not dare to comfort Daniel for fear that his presence would worsen the young man's nightmares.

Lucifer had been living with Daniel for a month and their relationship had gradually improved: Daniel no longer instinctively tensed up when the archangel approached him and on a sunny morning by the lake, he had exchanged a tender kiss with Lucifer.

But this was the first time the master of the Underworld had ever faced one of his human's crises.

Suddenly, Daniel stiffened in his bed and came to a complete standstill, his breathing slowing down under the angel's worried eyes.  
Lucifer saw a translucent and luminescent substance, of a bluish color, rise from Daniel's body and begin to cover, slowly, the young man from head to toe.

The archangel rushed to the sleeping man's side and raised a hand to touch the bluish substance.

"-Do not touch it! "Tony intervened, breathless and disheveled. 

The billionaire, in his pajamas and warned by Friday supervising Espinoza's vitals, had come running from his property on the lake.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

"-It's a protective and healing shield," Tony explained, kneeling beside his friend. Dan's mind still believes he is in danger from nightmares and he has created this energy that doesn't allow anyone but me to touch Dan. »

There was no judgment and no reproach in Tony's neutral voice as he gently and cautiously embraced Dan.

Caressing, in a soothing gesture, his friend's brown hair, he whispered:

"-It's me, Danny Boy. You're safe and sound. You're safe and your son is fine. It's all over. No one's gonna hurt you. It was just a nightmare. »

Tony felt Lucifer's dark gaze on him and saw guilt, sadness and jealous helplessness. He felt no triumph over the archangel's obvious unease, acknowledging Lucifer's efforts to make amends.

The translucent energy shield gradually disappeared.

"-Tony?" Dan said, gradually awakening and moving away from his friend. My seizures have started again? Is Nathaniel okay? I'm sorry to have bothered you. Where's Lucifer? »

Weary eyes wandering around his room, Daniel saw his angel and noticed that the angel did not dare to come to him.

Without a word, relieved that the archangel had not fled during his crisis, Dan threw himself around Lucifer's neck, who welcomed him in his arms and embraced him fiercely.

"-I'm sorry you had to go through one of my seizures," Dan said, whispering not to wake their son and smiling a smile of gratitude to Tony, who left them to take care of his godson. It's rare now that I have them..."

But Lucifer, overwhelmed, interrupted him with a passionate kiss that expressed everything the archangel had been struggling to confess: his admiration and respect for Daniel's ability to forgive and his feelings evolving into a deep love for the young man...

Dan responded with the same intensity, understanding the meaning of the kiss and his heart ready to explode with happiness.

The two lovebirds took a deep breath and smiled at each other, distraught and radiant.

Lucifer bowed and whispered a few words in Daniel's ear, and his cheeks flamed deliciously.

" -Luce! exclaimed Dan, indignant and amused at the daring suggestion of his angel. This could traumatize Tony for life! »

Lucifer only had a mischievous and naughty smile before he threw:

"-Hem, I'm not so sure about that, Daniel darling. Stark's playboy orgies were a refreshing source of inspiration for mine where I was running out of ideas. »

Dan burst out laughing, hearing the offended reaction, with pride, of Tony who appeared in the room with Nathaniel in his arms.

"-I'm sorry to have to run out on your nightly activity plans, Hellboy," Tony announced, handing over his godson to Lucifer. Nathaniel wants his daddy back! Good night! »

Stark returned to his family, and Lucifer refrained from cursing him, much to the amusement of Dan, who burst out laughing.

But his disappointment at not indulging in physical pleasures with Daniel didn't last long as his son's adorable face who explored Lucifer's face with a curious little hand.

"-Ok, little one," said Lucifer, settling down on the bed. I'll tell you about your Grandfather's creation of the Earth. »

Joined by Daniel who huddled beside him, the archangel began to give his version of Genesis.

The end.  
Le 6 /04/20  
Duneline


End file.
